


Hearts Not Parts, Mate

by shnuffeluv



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Genderfluid Character, Lestrade-centric, Other, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6579961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg asks Mycroft out on a date. The result...isn't what he was expecting. Kinda not-slash? It's complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Not Parts, Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivi_Marius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Marius/gifts).



Greg was feeling good about today. Today was the day he was going to ask Mycroft Holmes out for a date. They had been talking about Sherlock off and on for a year, now, and Greg just happened to like the bloke, and his divorce was finalized last week. Nothing his wife could do about it now. There was a knock at the door, and Greg smiled when he looked up. There was the man of the hour. “Hullo, Mycroft. I’m just about done with the paperwork for today. Do you mind if I finish it up quickly?”

The man shook his head and took a seat across from his desk. Greg was a bit nervous. He knew that not everyone was open to dating a bloke, particularly other blokes. This gave him a moment to calm himself down. He saved the proper files and sent them off through e-mail, and turned to Mycroft. “All right. Sherlock’s been doing good, I haven’t been able to see any signs of drug use, besides the occasional cigarette, and he hasn’t been using those much, either. I think he’s serious about getting clean this time.”

Mycroft nodded and sighed. “Well, I wouldn’t hold out hope, but that is a relief. Thank you.”

Greg stood up and so did Mycroft. “Uh, before you go…” Here goes nothing. “Would you like to go out for a coffee sometime?”

The man in front of him looked stricken. All the blood had drained from his face and his grip on his umbrella was far too tight. “Detective Inspector…” Mycroft started. He licked his lips. “I fear I may have led you on. I’m not...I’m not who you think I might be.”

“Oh?” Greg asked. He was ready for Mycroft to say he was straight, but that never happened. The man--oh. No, wait. “You’re not actually a bloke, are you? Gender-wise.”

Mycroft winced. “I’m actually...genderfluid. I didn’t want to bring it up…”

“You did wear that one suit that I could have sworn was a women’s cut. I just didn’t want to say anything…” Greg trailed off. “Still. The offer remains...coffee?”

Mycroft frowned. “D-did you not just...it wouldn’t work out! I’m not...not your...type,” Greg could tell the words didn’t fit right on Mycroft’s mouth.

Greg laughed. “Mycroft. I don’t care whether you’re a boy, a girl, or a 3-legged bug-eyed alien. I like you for you, yeah? And I’d like to get to know you better. Coffee?”

Mycroft blushed furiously, and considered. “You genuinely don’t mind? Even on days where I’m agender?”

“Hearts not parts, mate,” Greg laughed. “I genuinely don’t care.”

“Coffee...would be nice, then.” Mycroft nodded once. “Yes. Oh, and I use she/her pronouns just to confuse people sometimes. Mostly I use they/them, but never he/him.”

“Of course,” Greg said. “When?”

“Now?” Mycroft asked. “I’m free. You’re free.”

Greg laughed. “Yeah. Now. Why not? That’d be awesome.”

Mycroft smiled and Greg returned it. Greg led the way and they followed behind, a faint smile on their face. “I do wish you would have told me sooner, though.” Greg rolled his eyes. “I hate the thought that I’ve been misgendering you for a year.”

“Well, you know now,” Mycroft shrugged. “And as long as you make the effort, I really don’t mind.”

Greg nodded. “After you,” he said when the elevator opened.

His date nodded with a smile and got on, reaching for Greg’s hand as the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything you want to see, besides gay!Sherlock and bisexual!John in Johnlock. That's way too over-represented in my opinion.


End file.
